jungledyret_hugofandomcom-20200213-history
Dellekaj
Kaj Jørgensen is the galley cook onboard the banana ship, whom Hugo encounters in the first ''Jungledyret'' film. A kind and humble man, he quickly earns Hugo's affection, shielding him from Izabella Scorpio during the passage to Copenhagen, and taking him back to the jungle at the end of the film. As a chef, he is renowned for his meat dumplings, earning the nickname Dellekaj in Danish and Meatball Charlie in the English dub. Dellekaj is notable as the only human character that Hugo and Rita consistently trust. He encounters them at the end of the television series, and in a bid to protect them from further unwanted attention, buys a cottage on a lake where they can live in privacy. Appearances ''Jungledyret'' Hugo meets Dellekaj a moment after burning his finger on a cooking pot while exploring the ship's galley. The chef takes him aside and applies ointment to his wounded digit, causing him to moan in pain; Dellekaj remarks that it "sounds a bit like 'Hugo'" and refers to him by name throughout the rest of the film. He gives Hugo a sampling of his dumplings and sets him up on a shelf where Hugo begins playing with the pots and pans, leading to an impromptu song. Intrigued by the music, Izabella enters the galley and announces she will buy Hugo from the chef, but Dellekaj notices Hugo's uneasiness and bars her from the galley, presumably for the rest of the trip. When the ship arrives in Copenhagen, Dellekaj takes Hugo to the zoo, promising to visit the next day. At the end of the film, Dellekaj finds Hugo on board the ship as it leaves for South America. Determining that he didn't enjoy the city, the chef offers to take him back to the jungle, hiring Chief Iztintatel's cab after making port. Dellekaj joins Hugo, Zig and Zag in a reprise of the opening song. TV series :In episode 7, Hugo and Rita board Dellekaj's ship where he gives them his famous meatballs. When the captain wants the animals off the ship, Dellekjaj refuses to make more meatballs unless they can stay. The captain agrees when the entire crew of the ship start a meatball mutuny. :In episode 8, :In episode 9, He and his friends are working the circus. :In episode 13, Dellekaj finds Hugo and Rita in a chance encounter after they are captured by Professor Strix's research team. In an effort to shield them from their many pursuers, he adopts the role of guardian and settles them at a secluded lakeside cottage. ''Fræk, flabet og fri'' :This section requires expansion. Fun facts * In the original Danish, Jesper Klein voices both Hugo and Dellekaj. * In the original Danish, Dellekaj is the only other human character after Chief Iztintatel that knows Hugo's name. References * Jungledyret, directed by Stefan Fjeldmark and Flemming Quist Møller. A. Film A/S, 1993. * Jungledyret Hugo, directed by Stefan Fjeldmark, Flemming Quist Møller and Anders Sørensen. A. Film A/S, 2002–3. * Jungledyret Hugo: Fræk, flabet og fri, directed by Flemming Quist Møller, Jørgen Lerdam and Anders Sørensen. A. Film A/S, 2007. Category:Film characters Category:TV characters Category:Protagonists Category:Book characters Category:Males Category:Humans